


Tie Breaker

by Creej



Series: Control [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Fourth in the series Control. Peter and Neal push each other to the limit (again) but who will break first?





	Tie Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> For lindy526 because she was wondering how this would end.

Neal chuckled low in his throat as he had yet another idea of how to reduce his partner to a quivering mass of post orgasmic flesh.

"Care to share the joke?" Peter asked, his voice low in his ear.

"You'll find out," Neal said, taking the case file from Peter.

He'd been planning all week - as had Peter, he was sure - since they'd exchanged blow jobs in the tenth floor men's room. Neal's knees still got a little weak thinking about it. Damn, but Peter had some mad skills in that department! He knew he'd really have to up his game but he had an excellent imagination so he was confident he could win this round of their little game.

"Remember the rules, Neal," Peter said before going back to his office.

The rules were simple really since there was only one: whoever nailed the other against the wall - or any other flat surface - first, lost. He entertained the idea of hiding under Peter's desk in the middle of the day and giving him an achingly slow blow job but discarded it - too great a chance of being interrupted. What he planned was to tease Peter mercilessly until the other man had no choice but to take his relief.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter looking at him from his office and reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a sucker - lime green of course. He wasn't sure if it would work as well as last time but every bit would help. He glanced up at Peter's office and saw the other man's eyes narrow slightly as Neal slowly sucked the candy into his mouth. Neal thought it would work better with a Popsicle but he didn't have any - at least, not a work. However, he did have a banana. Cliche perhaps but he wasn't going to be picky.

He turned his attention to the case file, picking up a highlighter to mark any relevant information, slowly stroking it in his circled fingers between uses. He glanced up into Peter's office again, just in time to see the other man swallow and reach down - probably to adjust himself. Neal finished with the case file and strolled up to Peter's office - sucker still in his mouth and highlighter in hand.

"Starting a bit tame, aren't you?" Peter asked, reaching for the file as Neal sat in the guest chair.

"Perhaps," Neal said. "But remember it *is* just the start." He removed the sucker and licked his lips suggestively.

"Oh, I know," Peter said, chuckling.

Neal drew a sharp breath, feeling his cock start to harden. Peter knew just what his laugh did to him, dammit! He shifted in his seat, seeing the wicked glint in Peter's eyes. "Can we get back to the case, please?"

He tried to concentrate - he really, really did - but Peter kept fiddling with his pen in such a way that it reminded Neal of how those fingers felt on his cock.

"Something wrong Neal?" Peter asked when Neal shifted in his seat again. "You're awfully fidgety."

"Fine. I'm fine," Neal said, clearing his throat, realizing Peter had the same plan of attack as he did.

And so it went until lunch when Neal escaped to his desk. He could *not* be falling behind... He consoled himself with the fact that he'd scored the first hit. He opened the file drawer where he kept his lunch...and found he was short one banana. He looked up at Peter and found him peeling the banana - *his* banana - slowly, as if the fruit was doing a strip tease, before his tongue flicked out, swiping the tip. Neal swallowed past the dryness in his throat as Peter sucked the banana into his mouth and tore his eyes away but not before imagining that same mouth on his cock. He clamped down on his imagination and focused on his lunch...minus the banana.

 

Peter was feeling pleased with himself by the end of the day despite Neal's stunt with the sucker and the highlighter. He felt he'd more than matched him with the banana and his pen. What felt *really* good was he'd used Neal's own idea against him.

Neal gave him a nod as they waited for the elevator. "You realize I'll get you for that," he said.

"Bring it," Peter said.

The elevator grew more crowded as it made its way to the lobby and Neal took the opportunity to stand behind Peter. About floor twelve, Neal caressed Peter's ass, feeling him tense as he pushed gently between his cheeks, right over his hole. He stopped when Peter trod lightly on his foot. "Just think of my cock pounding into you, making you scream," he breathed in the other man's ear. To his shock and surprise, Peter reached around and fondled him briefly and he found himself almost unbearably aroused.

Neal kept a discreet distance as they left the building but he knew that he still had the ride home. He thought about blowing Peter while he drove but he didn't want to risk an accident - and Peter wasn't the most skilled driver in Neal's opinion anyway. Instead he settled for resting his hand on the other man's thigh, occasionally brushing his fingers over Peter's rapidly growing cock.

"Tame, Caffrey," Peter said.

"Would you rather I road dome you instead?" Neal asked then braced himself when Peter slammed on the brakes to avoid rear ending the car ahead. Peter shot him a look and Neal responded with a look that screamed "innocent" - Peter didn't buy it for a second.

"What was the time limit we agreed on?" Peter asked.

"We'll fuck each other silly Friday after work...unless one of us cracks first," Neal said. "Why? You want to concede defeat?"

"In your dreams," Peter said.

"On, in my dreams you do more than concede defeat," Neal said. "Wanna hear?"

"No," Peter said firmly.

"You sure?" Neal asked. "You don't want to hear how I go on my knees and suck your gorgeous..."

"Neal!"

Neal smirked and looked out the window, realizing that he didn't really have to *do* anything - words were his stock in trade; had been for years. All he really had to do is use Peter's imagination against him. He saw Peter regain control and knew that he would have a return salvo - but not with words - Peter was handsy with him; had been almost since the beginning of their partnership. Confident he knew what to expect - in a general sense - Neal wasn't worried. Much. But he was about to find out just how devious Peter could be.

 

It was day three in their battle of wills and Neal had begun to suspect Peter of being off his game. There had been no innuendoes, no heated looks, no lingering touches. He was beginning to think Peter had lost interest. He, on the other hand, had used all three and then some. Peter had become aroused - sometimes there was just no hiding it - but to Neal's growing confusion, Peter hadn't reciprocated. So, tired of wondering, he decided to just ask.

They had the elevator to themselves and Neal glanced at the other man, unsure how to broach the subject. Mentally shrugging, he decided to just ask. "Giving up Peter?"

Peter looked at him, surprised. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Well...you haven't done anything or said anything in two days so...you know." He shrugged.

"Oh, trust me, I'm still in," Peter said with a smirk.

Neal waited for him to do or say something else but Peter remained silent as they got in the car. "I want you do do something for me," Peter said as they pulled out of the parking garage.

"Oh-kay," Neal said, curious. "What?"

Peter stopped at a red light and looked at him a moment before leaning over to whisper in his ear, "I want you to think about what you want me to do to you once this thing is decided." He shrugged. "Or about what you want to do to me," he added.

Just as Peter had known it would, Neal's imagination went straight into overdrive as evidenced by the bulge that appeared in his slacks. He also knew that Neal's imagination could conjure almost limitless scenarios and would keep him busy for a while - and hard as a rock.

Neal groaned. "You are an evil, evil man, Peter Burke," he said.

"We never said anything about fighting fair," Peter said, smiling smugly when Neal shot him a glare.

Neal tried to rein his mind in but it refused to listen, instead, offering up images of Peter on his hands and knees as Neal pounded into him, of Neal himself swallowing Peter's cock, sucking him off until he exploded in orgasm, of Neal taking Peter's cock up to the balls, of him riding Peter and Peter riding him, sucking each other off simultaneously - his mind went off on something of a tangent here: would he be on top or would Peter? Or would they be on their sides? - damn, *not* helping...

Peter pulled up in front of June's and regarded his partner, seeing the faint sheen of sweat on his brow. He chuckled, knowing full well what it did to him. Neal didn't bother glaring at him, just got out, nearly yanking Peter from the car and pushed him inside and upstairs. Almost before the door closed behind them, Neal had him against the wall, ravishing his mouth and undressing him.

"You *do* realize..." Peter began.

"Yeah, yeah," Neal said. "Don't care. Besides, I can't stop thinking about you blowing me in the men's room."

Neal saw Peter's eyes darken with arousal at the memory. "We'll have to do that again sometime," he said, relieving Neal of his clothes.

"Some other time," Neal said. "Right now, I'm going to play out one of those scenarios I imagined."

"Which one?"

"This one," Neal said, bending him over on the bed as he reached for the lube.

Peter clutched a pillow as Neal prepared him and let out a groan as Neal sank into him. He could feel him struggling for control and waited for him to pull himself together. His hand went to his own cock but Neal pulled it back. "Mine," he growled as he simultaneously began thrusting and stroking Peter's cock.

It only took a few minutes but neither cared, knowing it was only the first round. The next would be much more leisurely. Neal withdrew, rolling to the side as they caught their breath.

"So...not so bad losing, is it?" Peter asked, propping himself up to look at Neal.

Neal grinned. "Not this time, no," he said. "But I never really minded losing to you." He drew Peter down and kissed him lazily. "But next time, I'm *really* playing dirty," he whispered.

"Then game on," Peter said.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I can come up with another to top this. Only the muse knows...


End file.
